It's Not Stockholm! CUT
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: If you're not really a prisoner.  I was thinking, "What if Spain didn't save Romano from Turkey?" This is the results. Contains dub-con, and physical shota!  Even if Romano's still like, a few centuries old.   More con than non
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Damn it, Spain! Help me! Damn it!" Romano banged his fists against the wooden door, hoping to break it. "Help... Damn it, help me... Get me out!"

"That brat is really gettin' annoying..." Turkey raised a gloved hand to his face. "He bett'a be worth it..."

"Damn it! You were following me just a minute ago! Help me! Help..." The cart stopped and the door Romano was banging on opened. He hid in a corner whuile staring at the Ottomen Empire with wide eyes. "Wha-What do you want...?"

"I want ya ta shuddup!" He took out a handkercheif. "Come here." Turkey reached out, grabbing Romano's ankle to get him closer. Turkey tied his hands behind his back.

"How is th-" Another cloth was shoved into Romano's mouth, and a third one was tied around his head.

"Much better. Now stay that way." Turkey locked the door for the cart, locking Romano inside again. He lost track of the time he was in the cart. The more and more time he was stuck inside of there, the more he was crying himself to sleep."

Until they made it. Romano had no words left in him the second he saw the palace.

"Where were you?" Romano looked in the direction of the voice. "Who is this? Who did you kidnap this time?"

Turkey untied everything on Romano. "I need him bathed and fed."

"Yes sir." A servent took a tired and fatigued Romano by the hand.

"He is southern Italy. I found him all alone by a pond. Capturing him was so easy~!"

"You bastard. Isn't he with Spain?"

"He was. I decided to change that, though. Spain abandoned him, obviously. He is mine now." There was a sudden, feminine scream. Both nations turned to the door the noise came from. Turkey ran into his palace to see what happened.

"S-Sadiq. The boy... H-H-He..." Greece walked past the Ottomen Empire to grab Romano's wrist.

"He just passed out. He's still alive."

"Şükürler olsun..."* The female servent cried out. Turkey picked up the unconcious boy.

"Hey! Where do you think you're talking him?"

"Ta' bed, obviously. He isn't going ta' be eating or have a bath like this."

"Place him on my bed." Greece told him warningly. Turkey just laughed.

"Okay, okay. It's not like I will do anything ta' him."

"Everyone knows you're a big pervert."

Turkey ignored that comment when Egypt came into the room.

"S'cuse me, Gupta..." Turkey walked around the Egyptian. He couldn't help but to stare at the Italian before he heard one of Greece's cats.

Romano moaned awake in an unfamiliar place. He jumped down from the bed and was greeted by a cat at the door.

"Where am I...?" He wondered, leaving the room. "Hey!" He screamed in a dry voice. "Hey!" He coughed. The cat from earlier ran around the corner, where Egypt appeared. "Hey, you! Where the Hell am I?" Egypt took him by the hand and dragged him across the palace. "I asked you a question, damn it!"

Egypt knocked on a wooden red door. "Come 'n." Came Turkey's voice from behind the door. Egypt opened the door, dragging Romano inside. "Oh! So you're awake!"

"Who the Hell **are **you?"

"I'm the Ottomen Empire, kid. Are ya' gonna eat what I give you now that you passed out?" Of course, countries didn't really need to eat, but it was still required to keep concious. "My chefs can make anything."

"Pasta...?" Turkey smiled behind his black face-mask.

"Alright. Then tomarrah you will have your first turkish meal." He looked at a servent who was in the room, and the servent bowed before leaving. "Why don't you get 'im some water, Egypt." Egypt nodded and left. "Come 'ere."

Romano squeezed the door frame, as though it was going to keep him safe from the powerful nation. "Ah!" He jumped. A cat- a different one- was rubbing against his body.

"That's just one of Greece's cats. They're all very friendly, though lazy, like their owner. Now come 'ere." Romano relunctantly walked over to the side of the bed Turkey was laying on. "Come up 'ere, on the couch."

"A couch?" Turkey was laying on a couch that was decorated with cusions.

"Evet."* Turkey said simply. He grabbed Romano, who didn't have the energy to fight anymore, by his armpits and on the couch. "There." Egypt came back with the water for Romano, who chugged it down to the last drop.

"Thanks..." He whispered hoarsly. Egypt took the glass and left again to refill it.

"So as long as it's not me, ya'll take it..."

"You kidnapped me! What did you expect? And I'm sure those two, Egypt and... Greece? I'm sure they didn't come with you by choice! And if they did, I doubt you gave them much of a choice..."

"I'll take good care of ya'. Don't ya' worry."

Egypt came back again with the refill. Romano chugged it down like the last one, muttering another quiet "thanks." Egypt nodded and left again. Romano looked outside at the orange sky. "He's coming to get me..."

"Is he?"

"...I-Isn't he...?"

"Well, yer always welcome'd to stay here, as long as yer a good boy."

"And if I'm not?"

"I'll sell ya' to someone who will pay good money for ya'. Ya' _would_ be sold for a good amount to a pedophile, I'm sure." Romano shuddered. "But I'm sure ya'll like it here." The chef came inside the room with a bowl of spaghetti. "Just leave it on the table right there."

Romano hopped off of the couch and started eating greedily. He hasn't eaten for three days, so his stomach has shrunk, but it didn't mean that he wasn't hungry. "Holy shit..."

"Is it good? My chefs always use the best ingrediants for everything."

"S-Si... It's very good. It's..." He choked on the noodles. Turkey rubbed his back until Romano coughed the food back up. "It's... It's ah..." He covered his face. "D-Damn it... Spain... Why didn't you come? Do you not care? He.. Why should he care...?"

"Forget him..." Turkey brushed his hand through Romano's hair. "I won't let anyone get ya'. I won't abandon ya'." Romano heaved and left the room with the bowl. He saw a garden from out a window, and he wanted to check it out.

Turkey followed him outside, curious to where he was going. Romano stopped in the middle of the garden to sit and eat there. He took a deep breath and calmed down, finishing his meal with Turkey sitting behind him.

"Ya' still need a bath..."

"Just... Let me stay here, for a little bit longer..."

"Do ya' like plants like these?" Romano nodded. "Then ya' can help tend them."

"Really?" Romano asked, looking up at the masked man.

"Sure, why not? I haf'ta use you for something, right?"

"Alright... He's not... He's not coming, is he...?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly. He probably doesn't know. He probably lost track of ya'."

"He was fighting with France last I saw him..."

"Ya' see? That doesn't mean that I'm gonna give ya' back. I'll find a use for ya'."

APHAPHAPH

I had this idea for a while.

I thought- "What if Spain didn't save Romano from the Ottomen Empire?"

After some thinking, my conclusion was- "Romano would probably enjoy it in the end... You know, after passing out from fatigue."

"Şükürler olsun" - "Thank God"

"Evet" - "Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It's been a few decades after Romano was captured by the Ottomen Empire. Spain hasn't crossed the border to the empire in all of the years Romano was in them, as far as he knew. He would ask, but he was afraid of the answer. Because, what if he didn't?

Not that he's looking forward to ever leave this place for good. He was barely told to work, and when he did, it would usually be something like gardening or simply keeping the Ottomen Empire company.

But now that his body was "sixteen," he wanted to spend more time with Turkey. He would walk by his room, just to hear him forcing himself on Greece. His face would burn as he stayed there just to listen for a minute before walking away silently. He knew that what Turkey was doing wasn't consensual to Greece, but at times still, he would envy the Greek.

"Teşekkür ederiz. Öp beni?"* He would say to the female servents jokingly.

"Are those two phrases the only ones ya' can remember in Turkish?"

"No, I know more..."

"Like what?"

"Like... "Bir şey değil,"* "Makarna,"* "Bana kucaklama..."*

"So basically everything that ya'd use on a daily basis..."

"Seski..."* Romano looked at Turkey jokingly seductively. "Benimle bir ol..."*

Turkey blushed behind his mask. "S-So ya' haven't really paid much attention when people were teaching ya'... But yer manners has been improved dramatically... Wait. Is it because the teacher who would teach you proper manner's a pretty girl?"

"That's not the only reason why!"

"What other reason could you have, then?"

"I don't... I don't want to be sold..."

"And yet you barely pay attention to the male teachers..."

"Fuck... Well, three languages and two religions are hard on my brain. Sometimes I mix Christian mythology with Muslim mythology! Same with the languages! One minute, I'm parlando Italiana,* the next, I'm speaking İngilizce!"*

Turkey took a minute to process everything he just said and translate it. When he figured it out, he laughed.

"That's not funny! It's frustrating!"

Turkey calmed down and grabbed his wrist. He dragged Romano into his room suddenly, throwing him on the bed.

"Wh-What the Hell is going on?"

"I just... Want ta' try someone new. I think yer old enough."

"What are you talking about..?" Turkey took off his hat. "Y...You have fucking HAIR?"

"I have more than just hair." He sat down on the bed. He pulled down his black mask that was covering his grinning mouth. Romano stared with wide eyes. He has never seen Turkey's face before. Not even his hands.

Then Turkey's lips were smashed against his own. Romano fell back in surprise. He felt a hand snake it's way up into his shirt, pinching his right nipple. Turkey's other hand palmed his regions through his pants.

Romano pulled his face away. "What the Hell are you...?"

"I want ya' for a change. I know ya' would stay still and listen ta' me whenever I would take Greece."

Romano's face turned red. "I... Um..." He yelped in surprise when Turkey pulled down his pants. "Don't-"

"So that's what yer's looks like..." He forced Romano out of his shirt next. He was completely bare. Then the Ottoman Empire stood up to remove his own clothes, but keeping the mask on. Romano blushed, almost wanting to look away, but he couldn't.

"Like what ya' see, kid?" He asked, crawling into bed again.

Romano shook his head slightly. "I-If you get to see me completely naked, then..." He reached out for his face to remove the mask. He studied the face for a while, amazed at how handsom the Ottoman Empire was.

Turkey leaned down again to take Romano's mouth, who relunctanly let him. Romano couldn't close his eyes. He had to stare at Turkey's face for as long as possible, to burn the image in his head.

The kiss was immediately broken by Romano the second Turkey's hand wrapped around his length. "Tah-Turkey, wait!" Turkey pulled back.

"Perhaps ya' too young still?"

"I... N-N-No! It's not that! It's... I... I mean..."

"Is it because of Spain?"

"No, I... Damn it... B-Become one with me... Before someone else beats you to it..."

Turkey chuckled, taking Romano's shaft in his hand again. His other hand went down under Romano's hips. The Italian moaned when a finger was push inside of him and he bucked his hips upwards for more friction.

Two more fingers followed the first one, stretching the boy inside for him. "It's nice ta' have someone willing in bed with me, fer once." He pulled himself out to position himself properly. He pushed in slowly, enjoying the lewd noises Romano was making once he brushed against his prostate.

Turkey reached out. "I wonder if your ahoge is like Greece's..." He tugged at the curl on Romano's hair, making him moan and arch his back. "I guess it is." He smirked.

"Don't... Don't talk about anyone else..." Romano threw his hands around Turkey's back. "T-Ti amo..."* He whispered.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Fuck! I'm..." He moaned loudly before finishing in between both of them. He groaned every time Turkey would thrust in until he finished as well. Turkey slipped out and grabbed Romano's back, almost going to sleep.

That is, until Greece knocked on the door and screamed. "Someone's here. He wants to see Romano."

Romano's eyes widen. "Tell him to go away!" He moved his back closer to Turkey's arms. "He's too late..."

"And I tired to tell him that..."

"What does that- have you been listening in?"

"Actually, he's been here for a while. I've just been waiting for the pedophile to finish."

"Such harsh words... It wasn't like I took him by force."

"Who would want to get into bed with you?"

"Apparently this little Italian." He kissed Romano's neck.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer. Romano? Where is the Ottoman Empire keeping you?"

"Go, away..."

"Romano? Are you okay?" Spain tried opening the locked door he heard Romano's voice behind.

"Why didn't you come to save me? I kept on crying for you, but now..."

"I'm here now. My boss- she didn't want me to take you back, but now that she's gone..."

"I'm not leaving."

"Wh... What? What do you mean?"

"I'm one with Turkey, and... I'm happy here... So go. Away!" Romano hid his face by Turkey's chest.

"B... But I came all this way-"

"Do ya' want ta' start a war? Ya' heard the kid. Go."

"I... I'm sorry, Romano... I didn't know... And when I found out, well... I'm... Sorry..." Spain relunctantly, but finally left them alone. Romano sobbed in Turkey's chest, who rubbed his back in reassurance.

"...Ti amo?"

"...S-Seni seviyorum."*

"Oh... Well, seni seviyorum, as well." Romano sniffed.

"Thank you for taking care of me a-all this time."

"Thank you for giving me a reason to keep you here."

"I'm not leaving!"

"I'm not letting ya' go." Romano nodded off into sleep.

APHAPHAPH

Sad ending for Spain is sad.

I mean, I like Spamano and all, but SOMEONE needed to do this!

(Turkish) "Teşekkür ederiz. Öp beni" - "Thank you. Kiss me"

"Bir şey değil" - "You're welcome"

"Makarna" - "Pasta"

"Bana kucaklama" - "Hug me"

"Seski" - "Sexy"

"Benimle bir ol" - "Become one with me"

(Italian) "Parlando Italiana" - "Speaking Italian"

(Turkish again) "İngilizce" - "English"

(Italian again) "Ti amo" - "I love you"

(Turkish once again) "Seni seviyorum" - "I love you"


End file.
